Leaf's First Time
by Spitfire123
Summary: Serlis and Leaf's first time together. (Basically, there wasn't enough Serlis/Leaf pairing anywhere, so I wrote this.) PWP, not beta-ed, crappy title/summary, and yaoi


**A/N: There wasn't enough of this pairing, so I wrote this. It's not beta-ed, too long, and probably really awkward, but I love this pairing and it really doesn't get enough love so... yeah. WARNINGS: yaoi, not beta-ed, oneshot, too long.**

* * *

"Sir Serlis," he mumbled before he was silenced by the blunette's tongue, as it worked it's way past his lips to run itself along the roof of his mouth. The silky organ caressed Leaf's, enticing it into a dance. Leaf barely pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Sir Serlis, wait-" Leaf ground out, moaning softly as Serlis found his way to the underside of Leaf's jaw with gentle nips and licks.

"Leaf," Serlis growled, tugging his earlobe with slight pressure. "I thought I told you to drop the formalities. We are equals." Serlis' tongue ran across the outer shell of Leaf's ear, leaving a trail of saliva that caused the young prince to shudder.

"Well, yes, but-" Leaf began, only to be cut off by the blunette's tongue breaching his lips with a powerful thrust. The kiss itself was short, but the lust of the moment had Leaf panting and his knees shaking like never before.

"But nothing, Leaf. Just call me Serlis okay?" Serlis sighed, pushing strands of his blue hair over his shoulder. "We're lovers now. There's no need for it, nor do I want our relationship to be strictly formal. So please, drop them." Serlis watched the brunet below him for his response, relieved when Leaf gave him a shy nod.

"Okay Serlis." He smiled softly, untangling his arms from Serlis' neck to run them down the blunette's sides caressing the curvature through the fabric. His mouth moved in as well, ghosting over the thick muscle of his cousin's neck.

"Serlis," Leaf's hot breath dusted his ear, causing the boy to shudder in response. "Take me." Serlis' breath caught in his throat, blushing as his hands drifted over the brunet's clothed ass, caressing the delicate flesh with careful hands.

Leaf's hands worked at the knot to the blunette's decorative armor as the other worked on the brunet's pants with vigor. Before he could finish removing the armor from his blue-haired lover, Leaf's hands tensed, freezing on their own accord. Serlis sensed his lover's hesitant pause, moving to kiss Leaf's hands with soft lips.

"We don't have to rush it," he whispered, pressing his forehead against Leaf's. "We can go slow." Serlis gave a reassuring smile, cupping the cheeks of his partner as his thumbs swept over the boy's sensitive cheekbones. Leaf's eyes widened, looking up at Serlis in adoration, before he blushed, pulling away slightly.

"T-Thank you, Sir Serlis." He paused, nuzzling into one of the blunette's hands. "Please take care of me." Serlis smiled softly, nuzzling their noses together.

"I thought I told you to drop the formalities, Leaf." The blunette chuckled as his brunet lover flushed at his mistake. "I'm just kidding. I know it was a force of habit." Leaf's embarrassed flush lessened slightly as he squirmed under Serlis' gaze, eyes dropping away from his lover's face.

"I'm sorry, Serlis." Leaf's hands came up to pull at the knots of the armor again, just as Serlis' hands rubbed small patterns into Leaf's waist. Leaf smiled slightly. "I guess I'm just a little nervous is all." Leaf blushed softly, looking up at his older cousin. "I mean, it's kinda-"

"Your first time, isn't it." Leaf nodded, watching as Serlis ran his fingers through his hair. "Jeez, you mean you haven't even experimented? Not even with Fin? Nanna?" Leaf shook his head, looking a bit worried.

"I-Is that bad, Serlis?" Leaf furrowed his brow, hands lifting the unfastened armor over Serlis' head. "I hadn't really wanted to do anything sexual until I met you."

"Because you were saving yourself, weren't you?" Leaf's flush told him all he needed. It was a definite yes. Leaf was too adorable for him to handle.

Leaf reddened more as his hands slid lower, mouth moving in to suckle on the flesh of the blunette's neck. "I'm sorry I'm so inexperienced, Serlis." He whispered into Serlis' neck, cupping the bulge in his pants with a soft grip. "I'm going to try my best."

"And your best is all I need." Serlis spoke softly, blushing as he rid the younger boy of his shirt. Leaf lifted his arms as the woolen shirt was stripped away from his body, his pale chest and dusky nipples exposed to his blue-haired cousin. He squirmed under the intense gaze, refusing to meet the indigo eyes of Serlis.

At the same time, Serlis was embarrassed, cheeks red as he tried not to stare at the brunet's naked chest. Without hesitation, Serlis' hands ran over the others scarred chest, making sure to pay close attention to each scar as he traced them with his fingers. The blunette noticed Leaf's look of embarrassment, and his hands made their way back up his chest, cupping the brunet's face softly. He gently guided Leaf's face to meet his gaze, pecking his lips quickly before chuckling.

"You're beautiful Leaf." Serlis smiled, pulling away to remove the remnants of his own armor and his undershirt, noting the look of insecurity from the brunet. "Each of these scars is a testimony to your fight against the Lopt Empire." Serlis continued, carding his hands through Leaf's hair. "They are something to be proud of, not ashamed." He nuzzled into the crook of Leaf's neck, inhaling the other boys faint scent of sweat and sandalwood.

"But they are only accounts of how I fled from them, losing my courageous men as I ran from the fight." Leaf furrowed his brow, looking anywhere but Serlis. "I am a coward, sir. I'm not fit to rule, I shouldn't have the luxury I do. I don't deserve any of it, especially not you as a lover, Serlis. I-" Serlis pulled away from Leaf, turning to connect their lips once again in a passionate embrace. The bluenette pulled back, leaving Leaf stunned and confused. He started to say something, but Serlis shushed him, caressing the brunet's face with soothing strokes.

"Don't bad mouth my lover, Leaf." Serlis joked, pulling the brunet into another quick kiss. "He is the most amazing man I've ever known, he is no coward." Serlis brushed his lips against the boy's forehead. "He is brave, far more brave than I could ever hope to be."

"S-Serlis, I don't-" Leaf turned quiet as Serlis shushed him again.

"Leaf, hush now and let me show you how much I love you." Leaf flushed as he nodded his consent, watching as the blunette took hold of his arm and led him towards the king's bed.

The bed itself was hardly anything to be considered fancy, as Serlis was always one for simplicity. It was huge in size, with simple sheets and an iron bed frame. Leaf noticed this as his back hit the mattress. He looked up in surprise, locking eyes with his indigo lover.

Serlis smiled, crawling up to straddle the brunet, hands roaming over the pale and scarred chest before him. "Are you ready?" Serlis asked, already toying with the waistband of the brunet's pants, slowly slipping them off. Leaf's hesitant nod only served as further encouragement as the blunette stripped off the others pants.

Serlis' breath caught in his throat once again as he reveled in the beauty that was the descendant of Noba, with his scarred chest, his half-hard cock that was nestled between creamy thighs, and his nervous looks of insecurity, Serlis couldn't help but be blown away.

Leaf flushed under the gaze of his indigo lover, moving his hands to cover his face in shame. There was no way he could go through with this, not with Serlis.

All his worries and anxieties fled his mind the moment Serlis' lips wrapped around his cock, licking and sucking at the organ to bring it to it's full height.

Leaf's hands tangled in Serlis' indigo hair as he moaned out at the heat that engulfed his erection. His hands worked on their own, pulling at the ribbon that held Serlis' hair in a ponytail. Once the indigo hair was freed, Leaf's fingers ran their way through Serlis' hair, nails scratching a path down the other's scalp.

"S-Serlis, it feels so good!" Leaf ground out, back undulating slightly as his toes dug into the silky sheets. "God, more!" In response, Serlis' mouth receded to the tip of Leaf's cock, sucking the head harshly as he lapped up the precum that started to bead from the brunet.

Leaf could feel his orgasm bubbling forth from inside the pit of his stomach. The heat engulfed his body as he came, shuddering out his release as his hips jerked forward into Serlis' willing mouth.

Serlis swallowed the brunet's come with practiced ease, slowly coming off Leaf's softened cock to cuddle the smaller boy. Serlis held tight to his lover, feeling every twitch of the younger boy.

Leaf curled into the hard body of the blunette, coming down from his high to the realization that his lover was still unsatisfied, cock pressing against his thigh.

"What do we do now?" Leaf whispered after several minutes of resting, fingers curling into Serlis' hair. He eyed the blunette's cock with a flush, lips moving to bury themselves in Serlis' neck.

"It depends Leaf." Serlis smiled, nuzzling into the brunet's hair. "Are you tired? Do you want to sleep?" Serlis' asked, kissing Leaf's head lightly.

"I.." Leaf started, then pulled back from the warm embrace to kiss Serlis, pushing his tongue between pliant lips. It was a short kiss, and when Leaf pulled back, he met Serlis' indigo eyes with a confident brown. "I want to pleasure you. With my body." The brunet's teeth tugged lightly on Serlis' lower lip, tongue sweeping to tentatively lick at the blunette's swollen mouth. Serlis groaned encouragingly, nodding his head as Leaf's shaking hands took hold of his cock, stroking it with light touches. Serlis rolled his hips in time with Leaf's hand, reaching down to wrap Leaf's fingers tighter around his erection.

Serlis' lips danced around Leaf's ear, hot breath fluttering through his ear. "That's good, Leaf." Serlis smirked, straddling the brunet with strong legs. "Now be a good boy and get the oil for me." Leaf whined, thrusting his half-hard cock against Serlis' hips, reaching out to fumble with the glass bottle of massage oil that the blunette had asked for.

Handing it over, Leaf watched as Serlis slicked down the brunet's cock, playing with the brown pubes that protruded from his sack. Brown eyes widened as the blunette reached behind him, teasing his own hole with his slick fingers.

"Serlis, w-what are you doing?" Leaf asked, watching as Serlis penetrated himself with his own index finger.

"What do you mean? Isn't it obvious?" Serlis asked back, moving the digit back and forth a couple times, widening himself enough for another finger.

"B-but, I thought.. Finn said.." Leaf mumbled, face red as he watched Serlis with a close eye.

"What?" Serlis' eyebrows furrowed, hissing softly as his fingers scissored inside him.

"I mean.. I asked Finn about this, and he said.. I would be the b-bottom." Leaf looked away, wringing his hands together.

"But it's your first time, Leaf." Serlis paused his fingers, sitting back a little to watch Leaf. "You should be the one on top. I don't want you getting hurt your first time." His fingers resumed, thrusting softly into this ass.

"O-oh.." Leaf mumbled again, bringing his eyes to Serlis' cock as it bounced slightly. Serlis watched him, bringing a hand down to tweak the brunet's hard nipple. Leaf gasped, arching into Serlis' hand. "W-was that how it was with you?" He hissed, rutting up against Serlis.

"Heh, I wish." Serlis retracted his hand from the brunet's chest, scooting up Leaf's body to press the tip of his erection to pink lips. "Don't take it all, just suck the head." The blunette whispered, petting Leaf's hair as the brunet took his cock between his lips.

Leaf whined deep in his throat, head bobbing slightly as his tongue encased the blunette's erection. The heavy heat in his mouth combined with the salty taste of Serlis' cock caused the brunet's eyes to roll back, closing as he reveled in the feeling. He could hear Serlis panting softly as he opened himself, thrusting his cock deep into Leaf's mouth. Leaf accepted the intrusion, leaning up slightly to take more of his lover's dick into his mouth. Fingers ran through his hair, pulling him away as Serlis gasped softly, removing his fingers and sliding down Leaf's taut body.

"Are you ready?" Serlis asked softly, caressing Leaf's face with gentle touches, littering his cheekbones with light kisses to calm the nervous boy.

"I-I am." Leaf glanced at him with wide eyes. "Are you sure you want to be the b-bottom?"

Serlis smiled, brushing back Leaf's wild, unruly hair. "Positive." Serlis reached back, taking hold of the brunet's cock and standing it up, guiding it to his hole. "Leaf.. I love you so much." The blunette whispered, taking in Leaf's cock inch by inch. It was slow, painfully slow, but the look on Leaf's face was worth the slow agonizing journey down that wonderful cock. It took Serlis' breath away, making him hiss and gasp as the full erection was sheathed inside him.

"Serlis, I.." The boy gasped as the blunette ground down against him, lifting up slightly, before sheathing the brunet's cock back inside him. "S-Serlis, wait."

Leaf moaned softly when Serlis paused his thrusting, reaching up to grasp onto the blunette's shoulders and sitting up. He tilted Serlis' face down to kiss him softly, before he pulled away. Leaf looked the blunette in the eye, lips trailing over Serlis' soft cheekbones. "I love you too, Serlis." He whispered, squirming underneath his lover, watching him with hopeful eyes.

Serlis smiled, leaning down to kiss the brunet one last time before pulling back, raising himself off the younger boy's cock. He hesitated slightly, watching the brunet writhe beneath him, trying to restrain his lustful thrusting hips. Serlis gasped as long fingers wrapped around his hips, lowering the blunette back onto Leaf's erection.

Leaf moaned softly when Serlis' muscles clenched involuntarily as he lowered him, nails leaving crescent marks over the other boy's slim waist. He was so close to coming already, Leaf could feel it. It was the same euphoric feeling from before, and Leaf chewed his lower lip, thrusting up into Serlis' pliant body.

Serlis gave a shout, and Leaf jumped, groaning as the blunette clenched around him. Serlis thrust against him, moving his hips to grind Leaf into him, hoping to get the younger boy to press against his prostate once more.

With another clench of the blunette's muscles, Leaf sputtered out his release a second time, eyes widening as his teeth grit together.

Serlis blinked, flinching slightly as he felt Leaf orgasming inside him. He watched as the brunet squirmed underneath him, hips thrusting slightly into him.

It was silent for a while before Serlis started to chuckle, leaning down to kiss Leaf, reassuring him that, yes, it was okay to come that quickly. It was perfectly normal for a boy his age, especially during his first time.

Leaf, in response, reached down to grasp Serlis' erection, flipping them over so that the brunet was on top. "Come in my mouth, Serlis." He whispered, lips wrapping around his lover's cock, tongue swirling over the tip.

Serlis groaned, linking his hands into Leaf's hair and guiding the brunet's mouth along his cock, thrusting in and out slowly. He could feel it, letting go of the pressure that had built up around his balls, exploding his orgasm straight into Leaf.

Serlis came, hard and heavy into Leaf's waiting mouth, holding his mouth around his cock, even as the younger boy attempted to pull away. It was a few seconds before Serlis let go of Leaf, watching tiredly as the brunet spat his come onto the floor.

"Sorry, Serlis.." Leaf looked embarrassed, hands wringing in the silky sheets. Serlis just chuckled, pulling him down to lay next to him. Leaf sighed, curling into Serlis' heat "D-Does it always taste that bad?" He asked, feeling the blunette's chest rumble with a slight laugh.

"Yeah.. Yeah, it does." Serlis smiled, leaning to place a chaste kiss on the brunet's temple.

"I love you, Serlis." Leaf's arms wrapped around him.

"I love you too, Leaf." And Serlis had never been more happy in his life as the two lovers drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Shanan smirked, turning to the blue haired man next to him. "I told ya." He said quietly, climbing down from the balcony before helping Finn down as well. "I told ya the Leaf was going to top." Finn scowled slightly, pursing his lips as he took the hand the noirette offered him. He stepped down, armor clinking together.

"I suppose you were right." Finn muttered dejectedly, refusing to meet Shanan's gaze. "You won the bet. What shall I do for you?"

"We'll talk about that later in the bedroom, yeah?" Finn sighed. From the way Shanan was grinning, he could already tell this was going to be a long night.


End file.
